


King Papyrus - kidnapped in a nightmare

by BlueWaterRays



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experiment, Experiments, Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Gaster Blasters, Gen, Hurt, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, King Papyrus, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, Protect, Protective Sans, Save, Tags May Change, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaterRays/pseuds/BlueWaterRays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is now the king of the underground and Sans has taken it upon himself to protect his younger brother, whatever the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the end

Sans loved his brother and would do anything for him. However, as he felt sleep coming, it became hard to focus on the paperwork he had in front of himself. Before the small skeleton knew it, he had fallen into one of his usual nightmares. Luckily, it didn't last very long and was very soon forgotten by someone banging on the door. His permanent smile grew even bigger while he slowly walked to open the locked door, as he knew that his brother would be on the other side. 

The frown in his taller siblings face didn't fit the, oh so often cheery visage, and neither did the slant crown on his brother's bare head. After the kid had killed mostly everyone in the underground, the monsters had decreed that Papyrus should be the next king. Sans didn't object because he knew how kindly his younger brother would rule the kingdom, but he was also worried that some of the more darker duties could destroy him. That's why Sans had taken it upon himself to do the paperworks, he didn't want to burden his dear sibling with the responsibility. 

The shorter skeleton came back to reality when Papyrus launched his arms around him. Even if the distance between their rooms had extended, was Sans' brother still able to tell when his older sibling had nightmares, he really was the world's best bro. If he still could after everything that had happened, Sans' eyes would surely be wet with tears right now, but he had lost the ability to a long time ago.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!!" Papyrus said with shock in his voice.

"Nothing, bro. I'm just so happy that.... " Sans stopped rapidly, he couldn't tell his dear brother that he was happy because they were together in this timeline, that they wouldn't have to be apart because of death. Sans was only a chore, while Paps had so much to live for and he didn’t want to tarnish the innocence Papyrus had had since their youth".... I have a skeleful brother" he continued.

"SANS!!" 

"Sorry, bro. Did i brother you?"

"SANS, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!"

Papyrus rapidly turned away from Sans. "C'mon, you're laughing", the older skeleton said with a big grin.

"I AM, AND I HATE IT!!"

They both started laughing until Papyrus turned quiet and sat down by the desk's chair, he then asked in a silence voice:

"BROTHER, ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE OKAY?" Papyrus smiled while he hit his chest in a gesture of pride and confidence "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL OTHERWISE DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO MAKE YOU SMILE!" 

Sans suddenly remembered the awful dream where his brother was beheaded by Chara and he found the ground rather interest for some minutes, until he looked up on his brother with a big forced smile. "hehe... Thanks bro"

Silence again "I KNOW YOU HAVE A LOT TO DO" Papyrus looked at the pile of paperwork "BUT YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TO DO THIS ALL BY YOURSELF. I CAN HELP, AND WHEN UNDYNE, METTATON AND ALL THE OTHERS COME HOME FROM THEIR VACATION, THEY---" he stopped when he saw his older brother's sad face, not knowing that Sans had lied and that all their friends were all dead... Heh, maybe Alphys were still alive, but in this timeline Papyrus hardly knew her... 

"SANS---"Papyrus said in confusion as he saw his brother's gloomy eyes.

"PAPYRUS, PLEASE! Can you leave now?" Sans said in a tone that sounded more aggressive then it was meant to be. Papyrus grin grew stained as he nodded with a forced smile and left. 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Sans couldn't sleep any more that night, because of the guilt that was crawling on his back. He knew that Papyrus had a hard time right now, because of all the expectations of being a king, but had Sans done the right thing when he lied about their friends' still being alive? His brother was sure to find about it sooner or later anyway.

He thought back to the sorrowful kin that had left the room and felt even worse. He hadn't meant to yell! After thinking it through, he decided to go talk to his younger brother. Papyrus had always been a light sleeper and it would be bad if the cooler younger brother had to think about his shame for a sibling all night long.

Sans walked until he came to the king's chamber, with a door thrice as big as him. He knocked on the wooden fracture with his naked fingers, but received no answer. However, Sans knew Papyrus well enough to realize that the entryway would't be locked. His sibling always forgot and that's why he had had signs at the old place saying "No girls allowed, no boys allowed, Papyrus allowed". Sans took a big breath with his none existing lungs and slowly opened the door.

What he saw wasn't expected. The room that was always so clean, was now in big chaos. He spotted splattered glass, a broken window... but what essentially caught Sans attention was Papyrus attack bones spread out across the room. Now that Sans thought about it, where had the guards been when he entered the door and now, where were his brother? 

His attention caught a small note that he picked up with shaky hands. The contain made Sans eyes widen, with both fear and anger;

"I HavE CoME To PiCK yOU UP, 01S aNd 02P. - W.D GAstEr" 

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Forgotten memories

Sans was happy to have been the one who found the letter. Even if nobody else but him and Gaster, could interpret the symbols, would it be a bother if someone else tried to figure them out. He quietly left the room with the paper squeezed firmly in his hand. 

"How could I have forgotten?" Sans muttered to himself "How could I have forgotten Gaster, the language he taught me, the experiments, the..." He didn't need to think much about it, since the answer was clear. He thought back to the day when he had seen the doctor fall into the core, the oblivion.... His weak soul quivered painfully in his chest. He felt so sick. The marrow in his bones made him want to curl up in a corner and die.

The small skeleton shook his head. Sans needed to stay focused if he was going to save Papyrus. He could only imagine what kind of torture his dear baby brother could suffer at this moment. Even if Gaster had returned from the Core, as well as all memories of him, had his taller brother been too young when he saw the doctor last to remember him. Gaster would surely be like a stranger to him, but not to Sans. Oh no, not to Sans. The short skeleton hurried back to his bedroom and closed the door behind him, he knew where he had to go....

 

\----------------------------------

Papyrus awoke up with a sluggish feeling, something the usually active and energetic skeleton was unused to feeling. His brother could sleep the whole day away if Papyrus did not wake him. However, Sans would regularly shake it off with a smile and the words; "but pappy, I need to catch up to the sleep you don't get.". His dear sibling really was the master of procrastination... 

'I HATE BEING UNPRODUCTIVE' he screamed in his head.

Papyrus could only sigh. Why did he love that bonehead so much? Sans is surely just napping himself into an early grave. He tried to look around, but it was too dark to see anything. His body ached all over and the tall skeleton could feel sleep catching up to him, but put it aside. He could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He became fully awake when a big lamp lit up the room and Papyrus saw a mysterious figure stand beside him. A figure that seemed to be wearing a white, cracked mask, and his whole black and white body always seemed.... melted? Memories were flooding into his head from yesterday's event, when the same dubious visage had appeared in his sleeping chamber. Looking at him now caused a chill to run down the poor bony spine. At first the kind skeleton had just suspected that the being was a lost soul, but when the black and white appearance had started attacking him with a blue attack, everything fell into confusing.

Producing a blue effect on a soul was something Papyrus though only he and his brother could do, so that and the unexpected fight made him lose focus and only after a few defensive techniques, Papyrus lost his conscious. 

At the moment he didn't know where he was or what he should do. He tried to sit up, but noticed that he was firmly tied to a cold, metal bed with nothing on top. His thoughts were interrupted when the creature besides him started speaking some sort of sign language and a strange sound came from his open mouth. Papyrus gave him a confused facial expression and thankfully he then started talking in clear english.

"So you are awake, your majesty" the baffling figure said with irony in his voice. "If it were your brother he would surely be asleep for many more hours..." Silence. "But then again, I created you because his defence and stamina weren't very good... It's a bother I didn't get to examine you more than I did", he said with a dubious smile that got Papyrus to flinch. Sure, he was happy that his reputation persuaded him, but the evil grin and the fact that he also knew his brother was a bit unsettling. 

The creature, Papyrus assumed, seemed to be a doctor because of the uniform and badge on his chest. The letters on the rusty plate spelled "W D Gaster", a name that somehow sounded familiar. The tall sceleton looked as the doc took up a notebook he had been hiding in his coat pockets. 

"Okay" Gaster began "Where should we start?"

\- End of chapter 2 -


	3. DaRK, dArKEr yEt DaRKeR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a horrible error! At first I had thought that all of Sans and Papyrus friends would be dead, but then Dr. Alphys just magically popped into the story... I didn't even think about the fact that she should be dead.... Therefore I edited the story so that all their friends EXCEPT Alphys died... Haha... ha.... ha.... >_>
> 
> (Please don't hate me XD )

Papyrus snapped out of his thought as the doctor took out a syringe filled with some kind of purple liquid. 

"HALT! WHAT IS THAT?! "

The skeleton felt a surge of pain as the needle was pressed into the skinless arms and he screamed silent in shock as the substance spread throughout his body. In all the discomfort he wasn't sure if he just imagined it, but he seemed to be growing larger and very soon the leather belt that was holding him down broke. He strained against the pain, against the torment. Eventually it built up to a new extreme that he couldn't handle. It felt as if his bones were rearranging themselves. He tried to rise up, but his effort was meaningless and he soon found himself on the floor, instead of the bed. He looked at Gaster, who glanced back in fascination. It hurt. Papyrus looked down at his shadow and thought he saw the silhouette of a.... No, this couldn't be real... 

He felt so tired...

His senses became numb.

This must all be a dream....

"SANS...." 

Darkness...

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

.....................................................

Sans searched through the cabinets, throwing clothes and socks everywhere. If his brother was in the room, he would certainly have yelled at him and called him lazy by now. However, he wasn't messing around in there for nothing and he soon found what he was looking for- an old map filled with the blueprint of Gaster's old science lab. 

He rolled it hastily and put it inside his right pocket. The draft would certainly come to great use later, because he was sure that the doctor would be at his old place by now, together with Sans' brother. He just couldn't figure out where in the building yet. 

The short skeleton teleported out of the castle and trampled over the yellow flowers in the castle courtyard. As he rushed through the entrance he felt a knot in his non existent stomach. It was a familiar feeling from the many resets where he had run to save his brother, only to find his sibling's dust once again on the ground... he could never stop it, but this time it wasn't the human that was the danger, it was Gaster... Their father and creator... He wouldn't let down his poor, kind and innocent brother again!

He was filled with determination. Sure, San's HP and DEF wasn't great, but even with only one hope point and defense point he had great speed and could still put up a fight. He had killed the human countless times in the past after all, even after they had gained a 'skele-ton' of execution points and Love. He could surely attack the doctor and save his brother now... Maybe... Maybe not... But he couldn't lose!

Before he knew it Sans was at the gates of Alphy's lab where it got tricky, he needed to somehow get into her lab if he wanted to get to the 'true lab', Gaster's lab...

He knocked on the iron door and it opened with a hushed click.

"Sans! Oh. My god. I wasn't expecting you! I haven't showered. I'm barely dressed, I'm..." Alphys said with shock as she saw him, but then immediately turned back into her shy self "Um... I mean... what are you doing here??" heh. The yellow reptile-like monster really was a kind soul, even if she could get pretty nervous around others.

"Heya Al! Can I use your bathroom?" the moment the question slipped through his teeth he regretted what he had just said, but there was no turning back now.

"M-My bathroom? But you don't even need to use one!"

Sans shook his shoulders and tried to play it cool "Heh, just felt like visiting one today."

"Eh... Okay..." She took up her mobile and began writing... probably on the underground's social network, telling everyone about her weird encounter. Sans wondered if he should ask her not to do that, but Gaster would probably not see her posts anyway. "O-okay" she said as she looked up "Follow me". 

As they walked through the corridors, Sans pondered how different everything could be... Alphys could have been a lot happier by now, if she could have had her happy life with Undyne, and the human had MINDED THEIR OWN BUSINESS!! Now Alphys would never get the chance to tell Undyne her feelings, not until the next reset... if it ever occurs...

As they came to the bathroom, he asked if she could stay on guard outside. Confused at his strange behavior, she still agreed and so he locked the room after he entered. 

It would probably have been better if he had told her to cook something in the kitchen instead, but now he knew he would easily be able to teleport to the dark lab without being seen by her. 

\---------------------------------------

The sight of the true lab made him feel the all-too-familar fear in his stomach... The dark atmosphere, the dark green wallpapers, the- 

"C'mon Sans"he said to himself "You're sans-ational!" a short and quiet giggle left his mouth. Puns had become a way to gain courage and after every reset the significance of the jokes rose as it became a way for him to find joy, even when everything seemed lost... 

"At least I didn't leave my 'funny-bone' at home" he said as he opened a metal door that had become rusty with age.

That's when it happened, a solid electronic cage fell over him and zipped him out of all his powers, making him unable to teleport or attack. Furthermore, out from the shadow's came a recognizable figure.

Sans broadened his smile:

"Hello there Gast! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about this. Now..." The short skeleton's right eye lit up in a blue glow "Where is my brother, or do you wanna have a bad time?"

\- End of chapter 3 -


	4. The importance of a brother

Sans were led to the doc's hidden dungeon, with magic chains around his hands that prevented him from attacking or teleporting... Sans recognized the cellars from many years ago, when Gaster used to keep the two brother's there... It was dark, damp and cold... He was shoved into one of the cellars and was left alone, or so he had thought. In the back of the shadows he could hear the heaving, hitched intakes of breathing - someone seemed to be crying. He blinked in the darkness as his eyes tried to adjust to the new scenery.

As he ventured toward the sound, he was met with a surprising view - A big, skeleton-doggish creature... no, more exactly.... It looked like his gasters, the ones Sans has learned to use during a battle, but this one was bigger and didn't only include a head.. He could also see a body, a tail and.... A golden crown?

Sans's eyes widened as a though formed in his head;

"P- Papyrus?"

The being in front of him did not answer, it only looked up for a short second, and then seemed to want to vanish along the hard stone walls. 

"Pap?" Sans asked again and ventured slowly towards what he suspicted was his brother. The creature rose its head once more and started looking at him with sad eyes, until he finally bobbed his head.

Sans then slowly went to sit beside his brother and gave him a 'warm' hug - metaphorically, because bones aren't very warm. How could he let this happen? How could Sans let this happen to the only thing he cared about and needed to protect? His thoughts were cut off when he saw his brother flinch in what seemed like pain. It was too quiet. Too tremulous. A room filled with his brother shouldn't sound or feel like this. 

"y-you ok, bro? Take it easy" he said, in what he wanted would be a calm and encouraging voice, but instead sounded too raucous, nervous and afraid... "I'm sure everything will be just fine, I-" He fell silence for some minutes when he couldn't come up with anything good to say, but after some time his smile suddenly widened and he went on to sarcasm;

"You know I really miss my sweet, adorable bottle of ketchup at home and also your awesome Spaghetti... I know! Maybe we can eat something when we get home, just 'me-n-u'! Like in the old good days when you weren't being followed by servant everywhere and also had time to cook our food. 'Tibia' honest, I was really 'bonely' without ya and I'm sure we need to 'ketchup' with all the time we miss-..."

His words were interrupted with a high pitched growl from the younger brother, telling Sans that he had told enough puns for one day, but there was also a hint of something else, maybe... joy?

The skeleton started laughing "But, bro- it wasn't that 'terri-bone', right? I was just telling you how much I wanted food when we get home. You know, without food I might 'pasta' away-" He heard the beast answer with a quiet chuckle and Sans felt a big relief wash over him.

"Papyrus... You're the only family I have" he now talked in a quiter, but also calmer tone "I won't let the doctor do anything more to you and I will protect you, do you understand?" He felt his chest tighten as it was all just empty words, but at least it did seem to bring some hope to his brother's eyes "Besides, we can't let your subjects live without a king, can we? They must be worried sick to the 'bone'. 

Now he could hear a soft laughter coming from Papyrus who stood up and wrapped his tail and body around Sans, forming another hug. 

"Thanks pap" Sans answered with a voice he felt was gonna break into sadness at any time.

\-----------------------------------------

Gaster looked at his two subjects through the hidden video camera. He thought back to how it had been many years ago, when 01S and 02P had been a lot younger. They sure had grown in size since then, but also in confidence - something he felt the need to erase. 

There was a need for the doctor to teach them the true meaning of LOVE...

\- End Of Chapter 5 - p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you suspect that I enjoyed using puns and jokes for Sans, then YES, I REALLY DID!!!  
> \---- please don't hate me.... XD


	5. ThE DarKNeSs KeEpS GRoWinG

Time seemed to stand still, but after what probably felt like longer then it was, he could hear the scientist move through the corridors outside. Each of his steps clicked loudly on the tile floor, echoing in the silent room. Sans stared swiftly down at the gray stone floor. It stared back. They had a staring contest for a while, but eventually Sans stopped and looked up toward the iron door again. Useless, nothing would be able to stop the doctor from doing exactly what he wanted to do. The older skeleton shifted to look at his younger brother who was still sleeping in his arms, his breathing was soft and shallow. How could Sans possible keep his promise to Papyrus? There was no way that the doc wouldn't be able to hurt them... The problem with promises was that they may be priceless, but were way to easy to break. However, there was no way that he was going to let his brother grow up in a lab like he had so many years before.

His thoughts came to a stop when he heard the sound of the door creak open. Sans could not help but feel tense, his body became stiff almost instantly as he saw the new arrival and suddenly his chest felt too tight for his soul... 

"Oh, 01S. wHat'S thE mAtTEr?" Gaster said with the language of hands and there was a hint of irony in his gestures.

The short skeleton answered with eye sockets more empty then normal "Everything" he said with an angered visage, but then something formed in his head and a fragile smile wormed its way into his face; "Heh, except energy of course". 

Gaster answered with a not so amused smile and slow gestures "YoU hAVe ChaNgED fOR thE wORsE I sEe..."

"Oh, and it seems like you don't know how to be 'humerus'" Sans replied as he shook his shoulders and gave a forced grin, as he could at least try to look brave and it was better if the doctor did something to him, instead of Papyrus.

Gaster's patience run out and with a hand click, Sans felt his soul turn heavy and blue. He felt his body get dragged closer to Gaster and he lost his grip around his still sleeping brother. Before he knew it they were face to face to each other. "OH, my dEaRE SUBjecT. IT's tIMe For ME tO ShOW yoU jUSt HoW wRoNg yOU aRe" and like that Sans felt himself being forced out of the cell together with the doctor, thus leaving his younger sibling all alone in the locked, silent room. 

"I'm sorry Pap" the older skeleton murmured as he knew how much the brother hated to be alone for too long. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he was dragged away.

\----------------------------------------------

When Papyrus woke up he wasn't quite sure were he was, everything was too cold, dark and damp. Papyrus winced, terrible pain jolting up his spine and resounding in his head. He tried to stand up on his two legs, but somehow the whole experience just felt weird and sent him sent a spiral of pain through his body. Oh right! Four legs, the drab room he was now in, Sans, their conversation.... Memories just kept flooding into his head and suddenly all peaces were on place of what had happened. The tall skeleton stole himself for a moment to take in his surroundings, but his sight were too hazy and so it was hard to see anything except for the lights outside the doorway. He could however notice that a very special presence had left the room. Papyrus slowly tried to push himself up again, but his limbs merely responded.

In desperation he tried to call out his brother's name, but all that came out were animal growls that would probably make no sense if someone else heard it. He felt his bones rattle with each breath, and they ached. It was like he had been hit by a truck. In his frustration he felt how his jaw fell agape, his shoulders slowly sinking. Usually, Paps were not one to so easily give up, but being in this strange place and with all those bizarre situations he had found himself in these days, he just couldn't find the willpower to yell or slam at the door... so he decided to just stay and wait until something happened. Maybe it was just a dream and when he wakes up from all of this, it will be inside the castle walls.

Then he could go back to being the great person he truly was, nyeh~ .... Of course, in the deepest part of his mind, he knew that he wasn't really all that great, no matter how much he boasted about it... "The great Papyrus" were mostly just an act to hide his own low self esteem. He was nothing compared to his older brother.

Sure, before he became king he was already quite popular on the internet, as he had hit four followers and had tons of friends in real life!... More precisely two, Undyne and Sans.. but that couldn't even compare to his brother's reputation. His mail box were and is always overflowing with mail, he often got invitations out to things (not that he often could muster the drive to attend them) and then it is like he knows everyone! 

Sure, the tall skeleton might have told the human when they fought that he he didn't 'wonder what having lots of friends feels like', but that wasn't entirely true.... It was something that often haunted his dreams at night.... Papyrus always tried his best to be prestigious and get friend, but somehow monsters never seemed to notice him before he became their ruler. Papyrus wasn't stupid, he knew that he was given that mighty role because he was the only boss monster available - aside from Sans, but he could never rule a kingdom, he would be too stubbornly lazy and speaking of the devil, he couldn't even take care of their pet rock, so how in the underground would he be able to take care of a whole civilization!! ... They only chose Papyrus so he could protect all the remaining monsters from danger, SOMETHING HE WOULD GLADLY DO OF COURSE, but still... He wanted to be appreciated for more than that...

'YOU KNOW...' he thought 'DESPISE THE IMPROVEMENTS WE HAVE MADE... SOMETIMES THIS JOB IS KIND OF HARD. SINCE THE KING IS AWAY... LOTS OF PEOPLE JUST WANTS TO GIVE UP. SOMETIMES, EVEN MY BEST ENCOURAGEMENT... DOESN'T WORK. AND, AND, I MISS UNDYNE TOO. SHE NEVER ANSWERS MY PHONE CALLS... " 

"WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?!" he yelled in his misunderstood language. Shamefully he had to admit that loneliness and lack of physical activities always got the better of him and made him lose confidence in himself. Of course he was great, and surely couldn't fail at anything! What kind of king would he be otherwise? He just had to give up giving up! He probably didn't have many friends before, because they simply couldn't handle how truly AMAZING he was!!! ... Surely, he would be able to befriend even the doctor, if he just explained why he acted the way he did. 

His mind once again wondered to the door... Sooner or later someone had to come through it and hopefully it would be Sans... BUT A HEALTHY AND HAPPY SANS! - hopefully. Papyrus felt himself get overwhelmed by nausea and worry for the other soul, with the cold seeping into his scared bones.

"SANS, PLEASE BE SAFE...."

-End Of Chapter 6-


	6. Beware the man who speaks in hands

Sans blinked against the bright lights shining down on him. To think that he would once again be strapped down against a metal table, with the doctor inspecting him like a lab rat. Gaster was standing over him, taking notes like he always did before a procedure. He felt as though he had relived this memory a hundred time already and was really sick of going through with these experiments again, as all they caused were pain and suffering. He wasn't too scared though. He was familiar with panic and fear. Why in the name of Asgore were the doctor back? Sans felt his soul burn in anger and confusion, it must have showed.

"DoN'T LoOK At ME thAt Way, I aM dOIng ThIS tO sAvE aLL MoNsTErs And bREAkE tHe BArrIeR. iT wILL be BeTteR fOR tHe BOtH oF US if YoU juSt sTOp sTRugGliNg ANd lET Me maKe YOu iNtO A fiTTinG WeAPoN"

That sentence made him feel like throwing up and he couldn't help but smirk! 'Better for the both of us?' it was always better for him! He was never the one that had to go through with all the pain. Making him and his brother into weapons to break the barrier, so everyone can get out? There was no way that would happen! The doctor turned to a side table with surgical equipment on it and Sans couldn't help but struggle in his restrains when the scientist turned to him with a small, glowing vial in his hand. The liquid was then forcibly put inside the bony empty eyes sockets. The skeleton screamed silently in shock and pain, and it felt like he would pass out at any moment, but didn't... He kept his mind strong, thinking of a promise he had made to himself long ago that, that, no matter how bad it got, he wasn't going to show anybody it hurt. 

The doctor gave him a small smile as he untied the straps and Sans found himself once again with the magic handcuffs that prevented him to use his special "shortcuts" - as he liked to call them. 

"uP" the doctor said while heading towards the door. Sans wanted to scream, run, teleport, ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF THERE! But anything of that would be impossible and his feet felt like spaghetti. So, with a swaying mind and a disobedient body he followed the doctor to an isolation chamber, with nothing in it except the white floor, white walls, a small window at the top and a... small iron cage? On its inside Sans could see a small, scared whimsun.

Sans looked questionably up at Gaster, but when the restrains around his hands lessened, his eyes widened in understanding and panic. The change in him was immediate.

"No! I can't do this!" he cried in desperation and anger "Killing an other monster is just-!"

The doctor stared back with a glance of boredom "I gUeSS I caN JuST LeT 02P DO iT tHEn.."

That did the trick, Sans restrained himself from clenching one of his hands into a fist as he went into attack mode with the friendly creature. The whisun was surprised and scared to see two white, upside-down heart materialize in front of him and the opponent. The whimsun freaked out while he started crying and hyperventilating.

"I- I can't handle this..." it said in terror.

"I'm sorry about this, kid" the short skeleton replied with a mournful tone as he breaks the creature's poor soul in half within seconds, and automatically gained 2 EXP. 

Just as soon as the fight was over, Sans felt his feet fail him and he fell on his knees, with the whimsun's dust in his hand. He could hear someone clapping from behind him and turned around to see the doctor.

"gLAd To kNoW tHaT yOU ArEN't pAthEtiC ENouGh tO nOT DeFEnD yOuRsELF. HOwEvEr, I BeT mY OtHER sUBjEct Isn'T QuITe As EaSY To PUrsUE - YOu See, I hAve BeEN ObSERvINg You FoR QUitE SoME tIMe- SeEiNG AlL DiFfErEnt tiMEliNes aNd I knOW, LikE YoU, tHaT he nEvER CoULd HuRT A fLy..."

Sans didn't respond, he let his proud and guarding eyes do the talking - as much as he would like to admit it, the doctor was right. His younger brother hadn't changed a thing from when he was a child - he was still as hard working, optimistic and innocent as ever, never being able to hurt anyone... Even when the human killed him, he continued to believe their good at heart. Hah, he had the power to beat them, but he was just TOO NICE! The truth is that it's literally impossible to die in a fight against him... How could anyone want to hurt that innocence?

"... PArHaPs wHAt hE LaCKs" Gaster continues "Is 'DETERMINATION', **like the one I put in you and me so many years before"**

Sans face went blank, eye sockets hollow and empty. He felt a fire ignite within him, commanding him to do one thing and one thing only. Destroy the enemy. He felt how the magic around his wrists' disappeared almost completely and above his head formed a large gaster blaster. 

"Destroy and protect" he whispered to himself, but the doctor was faster. In an instant he had summoned his own gaster blasters and shot them toward the fragile skeleton, but not as strong as to ruin his 1 HP, only enough to leave him paralyzed. 

Sans felt his senses fly away, leaving only room for a deep sleep....

-End Of Chapter 7-


	7. The power of determination

Papyrus heard the door to the cell click open, as Sans was roughly shoved in by Gaster and his blue magic. The younger sibling ran over to his brother's laid out feature and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. Luckily, Papyrus could still see a small, faint soul pulsing inside the still body - a soul which seemed to be in a stable condition and not about to break anytime soon. The taller skeleton let out a relieved sigh.

The doctor turned all of his attention to his awake subject and told him to follow. However, when Papyrus shook his head, Gaster gave his subject a hard stare.

"No?" The doctor said, as if allowing him a chance to back down, but Papyrus shook his head once again and embraced his unconscious brother as hard as possible. Gaster let out a curse word between his teeth. He didn't like the rebellious and self-aware mind-set his subject had acquired over the years. The scientist stepped forward, the only sound echoing in the room was his shoes clicking against the floor. Getting ignored two times in a row the same day, could really put the doctor's emotions in gear. 

As Papyrus looked up in the other's eyes, he began to realize how truly frightening the doctor was when he was angry. He looked calm, but staring into the empty eye sockets made you feel like you would get sucked in at any moment. "Did you actually say no to me?" Gaster asked, but received no reply. Papyrus tried to keep his glance steady, but couldn't help but flinch, as the doctor's magic began to appear out from the shadows. Five inky tentacles appeared that grabbed the dog-like figure around the throat and lifted him so he was at Gaster's height. 

"Well..." The grip around the neck tightened and Papyrus yelp filled the air "I guess my suspicions were right" The pain increased "You really need more determination. You can't even put up much of a fight and..." He made a short paus and looked at the both of the them "it's not a hard deduction to take, that you are both far too sure of yourselves." Gaster dropped him and he fell to the ground, trembling in fear, but before he could really get a grasp of what had just happened, another tentacle grabbed ahold of his waist. Papyrus let out a sound of surprise. "You are coming with me, whether you want to or not." - and so Papyrus could not do much more than struggle, as he was forced out of the cell. 

\-----------------------------------

He was taken into the same room as when he got the injection, however this time he wasn't chained to a bed, but instead he got a leash around his head and the end of the magic iron rope was fixed to the wall.

The doctor held another syrringe and the poor skeleton felt a loop in his nonexistent stomach. "What I gave you before was quite interesting." Gaster began to say "It was DT, but in a different form from what I've tried before. This time, instead of it taking the form of floating gaster blaster heads, like I and your brother have, you yourself became a gaster blaster!" a wide grin spread across the doctor's face "I really want to experiment some more with this". 

Papyrus head was spinning, there were too many questions at one go. What's gaster blasters? What's DT? How was he going to make this new monster change his way, if he couldn't talk in an understandable manner with this dog-like shape? ... Had Gaster done something with Sans? The last question made his soul hurt, as he remembered how his older brother had looked when he appeared in the cell.

"Don't worry" Papyrus thoughts stopped in its tracks with Gaster's words, a glimpse of hope filled his eyes. "This might hurt, but only think of it as a sake for the good of science. Do you actually think you are worth caring about? You are not a monster like me, you are just an experiment, made from my soul and thus I can do exactly what I want with you." Papyrus felt his soul fill up with even more confusion and fear. He thought about fighting back, but violence only leads to more violence and how would the doctor then possible want to be his friend? 

"I want to try another thing" Gaster said in an almost jolly voice and seemed unable to contain his excitement, which was quite different from his otherwise calm demeanor. Papyrus felt his body get strapped down by the inky tentacles once more. "I've always tried to inject DT through the bones, but what if I went straight to the source of a monster's strength - ThEIr SOuL. Sure, 01S may be more used to getting a determination dose, but he is also a lot more fragile and I'm afraid he would just turn to dust. BUT YOU! WITH YOUR STRONG SOUL I CAN ACTUALLY TRY IT OUT!" paus "well... let's not add too much the first time, shall we? We don't wish for you to melt." 

Papyrus didn't have time to answer before their souls came out of their bodies, two white, upside-down hearts. Gaster made his move first, injecting the other's soul with the content of the syringe. Papyrus felt the needle go through his jelly like life source and instantly felt a searing pain in his chest. Papyrus gritted his teeth together, the burning building up to something he couldn't describe. Just like last time, the pain didn't stop at one place and he felt it spread to every part of his skeletal body, making him twist in agony. His whole body told him that 'hey, this is bad for you, get it out of your system'. However, he also felt how a red liquid started filling his body system and other timelines, some that he had and some that he hadn't experienced, passed through his head. 

He screamed.

But nobody came.

\- End Of Chapter 8 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DT (determination) concept was inspired by this; http://thesinnabun.tumblr.com/post/133179322525/sans-is-not-bleeding-ketchup-or-blood-it-cant-be 
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of adding a flashback in the next chapter! ^_^


	8. Chain of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! I don't know how many times I've accidently posted this chapter. Hopefully noone of you had the time to read it tough, since I deleated it quickly afterwords... ANYWAY! Here comes flashbacks... Enjoy! ... I made Papyrus 21 years old, since his undertale network ID is CoolSkeleton95 and then I made Sans 26 years old.
> 
> I hope this chapter fills you with deTIMEnation. XD

Determination, the power to give a soul the strength to persist after death and a human the power to SAVE. Injected into a monster the wrong way can turn them into amalgamates - melted, but fascinating creatures. This Gaster had known, but he and the king was after something more, the power to free all monsters, the power to break the barrier to the outside world. However, after years of research Gaster finally did it. He had taken the dead shell of one of the fallen humans and by injecting a bit of DT and magic into a removed piece from the lifeless body, along with a bit of his soul, he were able to bring life to a new existence.

He named the test subject 01S, but his soul were too fragile and the doctor had to be careful in every attempt he did to gain intel. After five year of careful testing with the skeleton, magic and DT, he redid his project - this time with a vessel that would grow taller and gain better statics. His curiosity had led him into introducing the two skeletons to each other, maybe that had been his mistake...

\--------------------------------------------

**\- 26 years ago to 22 years ago -**

The years before 02P's arrival included many new changes and developments to Sans body, such as being able to summon Gaster Blasters, use blue magic or check stats without a fight. During the years, he felt the light in his eyes disappearing, as he stopped caring and shut down emotionally. The experiments also started having a smaller impact than they had had in prior years. 

Sans' first memory was of falling back into conscious when the doctor crossed his line of vision in the cold cell. The young skeleton had, out of habit over the years, learned how to sleep with his eyes opened. Laying there as if dead and always able to wake up fast enough when the doctor appeared. It had become a safety mechanism that would take years for him to let go of.

He quickly rose from the bed and looked up at the doctor with eyes of anticipation. The silence only adding to the tension and anticipation. Inside he was tired, 'bone-tired' so to speak, but anything was better than being stuck in an empty cell all day - even getting beatings or dying. Sans felt so worthless and lonely inside, that he craved any recognition of his existence that he could get. Gaster let the bony structure follow him through a corridor, filled with photos of Sans, Gaster and the doctor's followers on the wall. They had taken a picture each year from the day he was created to keep track of changes.

He was led into a white isolation chamber, the same one he had been to uncountable times before, and in its middle he could see a training dummy out of wood. Sans had to admit that it was a bit disappointing, since he pretty much preferred a moving target. Sans was always happy to show his strength, as well as watch his target tremble and turn to dust. It filled him with excitement - something he would regret many years later. However, at the time Sans got a feeling of achievement, as this kind of behavior was encouraged and nurtured by the only other important monster in his life.

\-----------------------------

**\- 22 years ago, one year before 02P's arrival -**

It was one of those more calmer days, that Papyrus was shown to Sans for the first time. However, it was only one-sided since the other skeleton was unconscious inside a big tank of sort, connected to countless tubes. He wasn't much bigger than a human man's hand by the time, but he could still fill Sans soul with a need to protect and cherish the small life-form. 

Sans started using his hidden ability to teleport more frequently. Before, he had never really found a real use for the talent, the lab was his home after all and he did not want to anger the doctor. The young skeleton had kept it a secret to more or less swindle Gaster, make Sans feel like he knew something the other did not.

Now however, he had a motive to use this new skill of his. Each visit to the other bony fracture, made him feel as if he wasn't alone in this world and that he had something to live for. For the first time in his life, he felt true love.

\-------------------------------

**\- 21 years ago, 02P's arrival -**

Gaster had been a bit more eager than normal the morning he came to fetch Sans, which could only mean that something big had happened. Sans wasn't that excited though, expecting it to be yet another unfamiliar and hurtful experiment.

They stopped behind the familiar iron door, that lead to the big tank and Sans felt butterflies form in his none existent stomach as they entered the room. His first concern was that the tank was without any life, had something happened to the other? The older skeleton's anxiety rose when he heard a weird sound from somewhere and then he saw him...

There on the ground was the one he was worried about, the one who made his life mean something. The younger skeleton was playing with some puzzles and from his U- formed mouth came the sounds of something Sans could not quite put his finger on. It was not sadness, anxiety nor anger, it sounded a lot more care-free. The older skeleton could not help but make the same face himself as he walked over to the other figure. Without hesitation he kneeled down and his naked hands stretched to feel the energetic, small body. 

However, before they made any contact, Sans hastily pulled away and looked down on his shaky palms - the ones who had come to turn so many monsters to dust in the past...

The other creature now looked at him in confusion and Sans could not help but flinch back. A minute later he heard the doctor come up from behind and Sans looked up in dread; Had he done anything wrong? Would he be punished? Would the creature be punished?

However, Gaster only said;"01S, hE iS YoUR ReSPonSiBiLiTY NoW, jUST... do NoT kiLL HiM." Sans turned from the face of the doctor to his new responsibility. His heart was filled up with love, but also fear... fear of failure.

\-------------------------------

**\- 21 years ago-**

That was how it all started. An ordinary day for Sans would contain the new skeleton beside him in the morning, a tiring visit to the doctor and then Papyrus still in the cell when he got back. Sans had never been happier and he was the one who was chosen to take care of the small infant, but the doctor started noticing some drastic changes in his personality, he was starting to get.... 'soft'. 

Papyrus, or 02P as he was called, was first called out for experimentation one years after his awakening. Sans was left alone in the cell for the first time in months. The small cell they shared felt colder than he remembered and it was as if the concrete walls were laughing right back at him. 

They seemed to be absorbing all the bad things he had done to other monsters in the past and then just threw it right back at him. In a way he felt hatred for his new roommate, he was not supposed to feel anything. Not for himself, not Gaster and not... 

He found it unfair that he had started gaining such high feelings for the new soul or anyone else, he was supposed to just be an emotionless killing machine and a void of feeling. On the other hand, when he saw the silent toddler get back with eye-patches around his eyes, Sans felt how all his fury died down and was replaced with pure sadness for the other soul and at himself for being so useless. 

However, he did not let his distress show on his facial expression before Gaster left them alone, letting Sans curl up with the small body in his arms. Promising a false security.

\-------------------------------

Some months after Papyrus first experimentation, leading to some other big operations, Sans overheard two of Gaster's followers talking about one of the doctor's new technical achievement - a machine that was supposed to make one able to travel through time and space. Apparently it had been made through clashing some humans souls, thus creating some kind of determination vortex. They moved on to talking about the fact that 02P still hadn't had his first DT injection, except for the small amount that kept him alive. The two monsters regarded mentioning this to Gaster after the test-run of the new machine. Sans felt his emotions rise to the surface as he remember the big, negative impact the substance had had on his life. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and once again felt useless. There was no way that he would be able to save anyone... He was a failure.

\-------------------------------

One week after the followers' epilogue, Sans and Papyrus was for the first time called out together. The one year old boy were now able to walk on his own and held hard into the other skeleton's hand. They were guided into a room with a big, black whirlwind on the furthest wall, Sans suspected this was the time portal that the monsters had been talking about. Gaster was standing in front of it with his arms stretched out as if he wanted to give the strange mass a hug. He did not turn around, but must still have heard them coming.

"EnTRY nUMbER SeVEnTeeN" he stated "DaRK dARkEr YeT DArKEr. The DaRKnESS KeEPS gROwINg. tHE ShAdoWs CuTTinG DeePeR. PhOToN ReADinGS NeGAtIVe. thE nEXt ExPErIMeNT sEEmS VeRY vERy iNterEsTiNG ... WhAT dO YoU tWO tHinK?"

With this he turned around and looked at them both with eyes of great anticipation. Sans only gave a fragile nod as an answer, not knowing what to say.

With a smile Gaster picked up and revealed something that had stood at the side of his legs the whole time, unnoticed by the two skeletons. It was a small iron cage with a Froggit inside.

Gaster drew his face closer to the frightened creature "oH DoN't WOrRY liTtLe FeLLoW, YoUR BRaVeRY miGHt MaKE A bIG DiFFERenCE iN tHE nAMe OF sCiENCE." The Friggit seemed unable to understand him, but was scared anyway. The doctor started laughing.

Papyrus, with his heart of justice, stepped forward one step and asked in a silent, trembeling voice (as best as he could for being so young), what the doctor was thinking of doing. Sans turned to his other with fright and tried to shush him, but Gaster was already looking at him with irritated eyes.

"tHiS SuBjEcT WiLL bE MY SaMPLe In ThiS ExPeriMENT aND If He is LUCkY, hE wiLL sUrViVE" he answered in monotone. "yoU ShOuLD BoTH bE hAPpY thAt I'M NoT TeSTinG on eiTHEr Of yOu fiRsT.

Before Sans had had any time to react, Papyrus had let himself loose from the other's hand and had now run over to Gaster, hitting him hard in the chest, trying to get him to let go of the cage in his grasp.... That had been the first time Papyrus had seen unfairness being inflicted on another creature in front of his eyes. Sans had though, many time before and so he knew that fighting against Gaster was in no way a good idea. 

So as Papyrus continued to hit the doctor, Sans felt how his knees rattled together as his mind was nothing but a mess. There was no way the older skeleton could ever disobey his master and so he could only feel fear, for what was to happen. The doctor took a firm grip around the younger skeleton's ankle in annoyance. Papyrus let out a shriek in pain and Sans' felt how his eyes fell on the two shaped in front of himself with a dark look. "LeT HiM Go!!" Sans yelled in the only language he could, but in a tone that suprised even himself.

The doctor turned to him amused. "WeLL wELL..." a big smiled fell on his lips "I kNEw YoU HAd gOTtEn SoFt, BUt nOt THiS sOfT.... MaYbE iF I uSeD 02P iNsTEAd, yOu WoULd gO BaCK tO bEiNG yOUr OBeDiEnt sELf."

Sans didn't respond. As his anger and need to protect the other being increased, his eyes started glowing as a large femur appeared in his hand that he sent flying toward the others. They both managed to slip past the attack, but Papyrus was the one who regained self-concious first and tore himself apart from the doctor's clutch. Before Gaster was back in action, Sans turned the doctor's soul blue and pushed him into the black void. 

Somehow this turned the blackness into going highwire for a few minutes, making black like tentacles absorb everything in their way, like a black hole. Meaning that some of the Gaster's followers interacted or were absorbed into the mass as well.

The older skeleton took once again hold of his brother and teleported. The first thing they could see was a hotland, were you couldn't avoid the heat that filled the air. The only sounds to be heard was the one of quiet bubbling in the lava far below. Behind them, they could see a large metallic buildning that was illuminated by the orange glow that surrounded everything. Finally they were out...

Finally, they were free!

\-------------------------------

**\- 21 years ago, until the present -**

Thus Gaster suddenly vanished without a trace and was scattered across time and space. Ironically, his life was cut short after he fell into one of his own creations. Inside the void he experienced some radical developments to his body. As his creation was made of an uncontrollable amount of determination, was the doctor slowly starting to melt and gained the ability to see other timelines. Some of his followers could still be found inside the core, even if their appearance had had made a drastic change as well.

After the accident, Sans and Papyrus fled to Snowdin, where they had a hard time surviving and had to look through the trash for food. This was until Grillby, the fire monster had found them and took them in as his sons. 

Sans realized pretty fast, that all memory of the monsters sucked into the void began to disappear. Even Papyrus forgot eventually, it started with their names, but then even their faces and actions. 

The older skeleton remember how once, Papyrus had desperately drawn a painting with Sans, the doctor and Papyrus smiling together, and above their heads were the words 'don't forget' written. As soon as he had finished drawing, the young skeleton just stared blankly at the paper and turned his face up at Sans. He then asked in a quiet voice; "forget what?" 

Sans became the only one who remembered, probably because of the great impact the determination had had. They started calling each other brothers because it was easier, but after the years passed by, Sans started feeling like they really did share a brotherly bond. 

The nightmares in Sans' head decreased, but never really disappeared. The older skeleton probably would have given up on life, if not for his younger brother's constaint effort into getting Sans involved. He nagged him to be better, and when Sans was down, he picked him up. Sadly, the younger had a very low self-esteem, something that undoubtedly was linked to the bullies at school, mimicking his stuttering and his way of acting. 

Therefore, Sans had to constantly remind his younger brother how "cool" he was and eventually he started hiding his uncertainties under a mask, as the "Great Papyrus". Papyrus always tried to look on the bright side of life though, and continued believing in everyones good of heart.

Even when the human came... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Okay... Here comes a question;  
> \- Why did Gaster fall into the void?  
> \- I guess it was una'void'able!!!!! XD
> 
> (Sorry... I share Sans interest in puns...)


	9. The courage needed to escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up without Papyrus in the cell.

Visions from other timelines filled his head, the same ones he had had so many times before. He kept seeing a small human in a striped shirt, flashes of a knife, a red scarf half-buried in the snow, a thick layer of dust slipping through his hands and...

He jerked awake as his hand went flying to his rib cage where his soul was punding wildly in panic, unable to withstand the sense of dread and despair that clouded his mind..

Again and again his brother had believed that the human could change their violent ways, insisting that they could be a better person if they just tried... He even thought so while he was dissolving into dust... 

Sans could feel himself sweating fear as he looked around in the dark room he was in. 

"... PArHaPs wHAt hE LaCKs is 'DETERMINATION', **like the one I put in you and me so many years before"**

Gaster's words from the day before pulled Sans' thoughts into disarray. Maybe... maybe Papyrus was getting a DT injection right now, while Sans was just laying here... napping, like he always did. Welp, why couldn't he ever stay awake!

Sans looked down at his hands, with cuffs still around his wrists that told him that teleportation would be impossible right now. He looked around in the cell with the cold, stone brick walls... Maybe he had missed something that could lead to his escape? 

The small skeleton tried as best as he could with tied hands, to stand up. His brain was still trying to pull itself together from yesterday's event, but Sans tried his best to put his dizziness aside. 'For Papyrus' sake', he thought. 

He tried to feel for loose stones in the walls and just when he was starting to 'loose' hope, he found what he was searching for. He tried his best to grab the free brick with both his hands and with a quiet rumble he removed the obstacle that would lead him to the corridors outside. 

A genuine smile came when he realized that the new opening was small enough for him to go through.

Now all that was left was to find his brother and escape this wretched place!

\-----------------------------

The corridors were smaller than he remembered and the question was if the factor was a made up memory, his rise in height, his own self-growth or a mixture of it all. He walked until he reached some stairs, making a none-humorous joke about not trusting them, because of them always 'being up to something'. His steps, however were cut short by a loud yelp of pain from further down the hall. 

He had found them, it couldn't have been anybody but his brother. Sans immediately started walking toward the closed door that the sounds came from. He tried to do this as quietly as possible, so as to not gain any unwanted attention. The older skeleton tried to suppress his anger as another heartbreaking cry filled the air. Breaking in would be suicidal and he wasn't stupid. What could he do? Fight back? Teleport? He couldn't do any of those things in his current position. 

He took a big breath with his none-existing lungs. There was a plan - he just had to set it in motion.

-End Of Chapter 9-


	10. The sound of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has managed to escape, but Papyrus is still held hostage.

"Dt injection complete. P-02 has been a bigger success than S-01 had, with its bigger tolerance to the substance. Resaults remains to be seen however."

After having written down this in his notebook, Gaster looked down at his squirming subject with a big grin. P02 did seem to handle it all quite well. At least he hadn't become a pile of dust or something goo-like... yet. Something unexpected had happened though, it would appear P02 had transformed back into a skeleton appearance during the process - maybe because of the pain.

Right now the test subject was pretty calm on the outside, but you could see him do a couple of twitches and moans. Hmm... Perhaps it had been too much of an overdose for a first timer, no... He had seen worse symptons on S01, so this shouldn't be a problem.

He was on his way to continue his work when the alarm broke out. He let out a curse as he looked from P02 to the door. The rest could wait, checking on the lab security however took priorities. 

He hurried off into the corridors outside the room, leaving the shaking skeleton alone....

\-----------------------------------

After a good search Sans found the controlroom he was searching for and as if his luck couldn't be any better, did he even find a tool sharp enough to remove the handcuffs around his hands.

After starting a false alarm and seeing the doctor move out through the video cam frame, Sans decided to make his move. 

When Gaster was beyond the scope, Sans transport to the room with his brother. However... The sight that greeted him, made him lose all his positive senses. Sure, his brother was back to his usual shape, but meeting his innocent and sweet brother in a state of pain and torture on the cold floor, was as if stumbling upon his worst nightmares. 

"Pap..." 

He stretched with shaky hands for his brother and rose him up by his neck. 

"Papyrus?" Nothing but quiet wails came out from the mouth of the other monster "Please, please... I'm so, I'm so sorry, bro..." 

Sans let down his own head to rest it against the chest of the younger brother, but something else still lingered in his head; 

They had to leave or Gaster would be able to continue his research on his brother. So, with empty eyesockets he removed the collar around Papyrus' head and dragged up the unconscious body with the help of blue magic. 

Welp... He could already feel his face already collecting sweat from the heaviness that fell upon him... This was probably the biggest amount of exercise he had had in, like, forever. Heh... He was going to need a loooooong nap when all of this was over.


	11. Nothings lasts forever

It's hot, the sweat lingers on his back, but Sans continues forward, he has to. 

He tried to ran as fast as he could and had to take breaks more times than he liked to admit. Looking at his still unconscious brother filled him with determination though - they had to leave.

However, using teleportation on two monsters at the same time would drain too much MP, magic power. Power that Sans doesn't have at the moment, even more so since he has to use the rest of his powers, to hold up his brother's soul. 

"S-SANS, I-" Papyrus' soft and shaky voice pulls the older kin out of his thoughts, making Sans stop in his tracks.

"Ssh, Paps" Sans answered with an unstable, yet mild voice. "We'll be out of here soon enough, okay?."

Papyrus, who is still just nearly conscious, lets his eyelids fall down once again, but before he can fall into a deeper sleep, an angry voice calls out Sans' name from behind them.

Sans turns around and almost loses his concentration on his younger brother's soul in the hurry. 

"yOu hAVe diSobEyeD Me foR tHE LaSt tiME S-01! GiVE mE bacK MY pRoPArTy!" 

Gaster's furious, yet uncomprehendingly sentence made Papyrus open his eyes once more.

"Heh, G" Sans directed his attention to the other monster, trying to sound nonchalant, but had a sparkle of irritation in it. "Not to say that I like you calling my bro a 'property', but what happened to the motto 'finders keepers', huh?" 

"bE SiLEnT!" The doctor shouted and launched five bone attacks. Papyrus watched in horror as one met the soul of his brother's, breaking it in two. The contents shimmered and radiated a red haunting shade that the younger brother could never forget. The older skeleton cried out, falling onto his hands and knees. 

1 Hp/1Hp

0Hp/Hp

"SANS!"

Out from Sans' mouth came red determination and Papyrus' eyes broadened as he watched in horror as his big brother started melting... 

\---------------

All that could be heard next in the building, were machines and a desperate wolf-like shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I've really dragged out about getting to this part - sorry folks! And I'm not even someone who writes really long chapters... (or good chapters for that matter XD)


	12. The rise of the phoenix

Everything is black, what happened?  


Oh, that's right. I died, I recall a snap and my soul feeling like it was being torn apart. Is this how it feels like to be dead? Is this how it all ends? 

Heh. Finally, I might get some peace...

No more nightmares, bad memories, resets...

No more Gaster...

Huh, what's that light? 

Half a piece of a red soul? Papyrus, what have you done? Wha- wait! I ca-

\-------------------------------------

Sans looked up into the worried frown of his brother's - or more exactly, his brother's visage while still in his animal appearance. 

"Bro-" It was a rough whisper, Papyrus inwardly flinched at how raw his brother’s voice sounded. "Why am I still alive, what did you do?" 

The younger brother just nodded with a tired, sad yet content look in his eyes, before he let his body fall to the ground.

"Papyrus!" 

The mentioned one did not move and Sans felt his soul clench. 

"Hm" the doctor's voice forced Sans to check out his surroundings, Gaster was now talking in an 'ordinary fashion'. "How sad" His voice was ironic, yet had a glimse of disappointment to it. "It would seem your so called 'brother', used up half of his life energy to bring you back to us -but I would have rather prefered to have an as healthy test subject as possible, rather than..."short pause "Two failures" he ended.

"Gaster!!" Sans called out, not trying to conceal his anger and pulled the doctor into a fight. However, when he did, he was surprised to see one and a half soul instead of two whole ones. He instinctively looked back at his brother.

"Oh, well, well" Gaster's voice was now filled with glee and his mouth had broadened around the edges. "Look at you, mr 360 Hp, 10 AT and 10 DF. You sure must appreciate what your brother just sacrificed for you - you now have half of his stats, half of his magic, half of his soul."

There was a short silence as Sans turned his head to look at the hated scientist with pitch black eyes. "Oh yeah?" The skeleton stood up on shaky legs and started summoning a few bone attacks above his head. "Well, don't think I'm just gonna let this opportunity that Paps gave me go to waste!!" he cried and launched them.

One of the attacks hit the other, making little more then one hundred points in damage, this made Gaster laugh once more. "Haha! yOU iDiOT!! Did YoU rEALLy ThiNK iT wOuLD bE ThAT siMpLe? "

Sans just looked at him, at a loss for words. He could feel his determination sink. 

However, a shaking hand gripping his own pulled him back to conscious. It was Papyrus' and Sans could see how much he was hurting, while he tried as best as he could to transform back to a skeleton.

"SANS" Papyrus began while still trying to find the strength to continue talking. "PLEASE..." His eyes was now filled with a pleading yet saddening look. "YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT." The younger brother turned to the figure on the opposite side of them. "GASTER, WHICH I SUPPOSE IS YOUR NAME? I FEEL- I FEEL LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, CAN SEE THAT YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO- TO BE A BETTER PERSON!" 

"Heh. Stop pestering me, you didn't manage to stop the human, quite a lot of times, if I remember correctly." 

Sans flinch at the sentence, but Papyrus only answered with a fragile smile. "YEAH, THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME OF THE RESETS." The older brother looked at him in shock. "YOU KNOW I ALREADY DID HAVE A STRONG FEELING OF DEJAVU WHEN I MET THE HUMAN BEFORE, BUT YOU CONFIRMED IT" The taller skeleton shook his head, as if coming on second thoughts. "ANYWAY! BACK TO THE FACT THAT, I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU. I BELIEVE YOU NEED SOMEONE TO KEEP YOU-" a short break to fill up his strength. "ON STRAIGHT AND NARROW. HOWEVER, WORRY NOT. FOR I- I CAN HELP YOU! I WILL-"

"Pap!" Sans cut him off with.

Papyrus only gave him an irritated look before continuing "-BELIEVE IN YOU, FRIEND." A big grin spread upon his face.

"Bro!" Sans said once again, this time in more hysteria. "Wait! Can't you see what he has done?! He gave you determination for fuck's sake, he must have done so, if you remember the resets, and then he has also- he has-"

"BROTHER, I CAN UNDERSTAND YOUR WORRY, BUT I FOR ONE, DO NOT FIND IT FITTING T- TO NOT GIVE SOMEONE A FAIR CHANCE FOR IMPROVEMENT." Oh god, Papyrus felt tired, he didn't wish to argue with his brother about this, but he had to make him see that Gaster could be just as much a friend as anything else. 

A chuckle from Gaster once more filled the corridor. Oh, if looks could kill, Sans face would have committed genocide at that moment."hAHa! What you're trying to do, is a fool's errand P-02! Why would I want to be friends with a lab rat? And why would a lab lat want to be my so called 'friend', for that matter, after everything I've done to it?" 

To answer this Papyrus gave a genial smile. "WHY? NYEHE, WELL, HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD THE OLD SAYING 'A JOURNEY OF A THOUSAND MILES, STARTS WITH A SINGLE STEP'? MAYBE THE TIME HAS COME TO TAKE A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION?"

The doctor answered by shrugging his shoulders. "You seem to have forgotten monster kinds struggle to reach the surface."

"JEEZ, I KNOW YOU ARE JUST SAYING THAT!!" The younger brother now sounded quite mad, and not in a faked way, which was a big contrast to hid usual, happy self. "WE HAVE ALL SEEN THE TIMELINES, WE ALL KNOW THAT ALL THAT IT IS INDEED POSSIBLE TO BREAK THE BARRIER WITHOUT KILLING ANOTHER HUMAN, AS LONG AS THEY AGREE TO DO SO." 

"You're too naive."

Papyrus smiled back "NYEHHEH, MAYBE I AM, BUT AT LEAST I AM NOT A... A...." He turned to his brother "SANS! HELP ME OUT HERE!"

The other looked up at his younger brother in surprise, but after a while he seemed to snap out of his stupidity and his lazy grin rose a bit. "Y'mean a giant bonehead?"

"YES!" Papyrus said in excitement and turned to the doctor once more. "A GIANT BONEHEAD WHO BELIEVES THAT HE CAN DO EVERYTHING HIMSELF, WITHOUT THE HELP OF OTHERS!" 

Gaster's visage grew dark and it was clear that he was not amused. "Don't think that your idea of 'kind words' is enough to make me change years of progress and work." 

"NYEH, MAYBE IT CAN BE, IF YOU JUST GIVE IT A TRY! I AM SURE WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS!" 

"sORry P-02, BUt tHat'S nOT GoNNa HapPen." The doctor answered and held up a hand, preparing an attack, but Sans was quicker. Before Gaster had any time to do any damage, Sans had in secret prepared a gaster blaster attack. He pinned the doctor to the farthest wall with blue magic, before he fired. One attack might not have done much damage, but he continued firing while keeping him pined, not caring for his younger brother's desperate gestures to make him stop. 

\-------------------------------------

Papyrus threw himself crying into the arms of his brother until he fell asleep, as all that remind of the doctor was a pile of dust. 

Once again he had failed in preventing a murder and gaining a friend - why could nothing have a happy ending? Well, at least he had his brother back again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this comic:  
> http://fantasysaga.tumblr.com/post/141715582892/fondlemefondly-misplacement-pt-14-i-was
> 
> Yeah, I knew my last chapter was published quite some time ago and this update was pretty late. Heh, I can only blame that on procrastinating and lack of interest. (I've also been working on two other fanfics as well, which you are free to check out if you want...)
> 
> However, when I went to Greece by plane now I decided to finish this! 
> 
> Haha, I had planed for Gaster to change his evil ways in this chapter, but I think it would be quite hard to do so in a single chapter and I really wanna finish this fanfic... Also - We can't have both Sans being revived and Gaster becoming nice, right? That sounds too good to be true. XD
> 
> ANYWAY! Next chapter will contain the aftermatch. I hope you will at least stay with me for that.... I will try to finish it soon! Bye and thank you all very much for reading, it means a lot!! <3


	13. The aftermatch

Papyrus was sitting alone on the outskirts of Snowdin, with the crown heavily at his side. He had found and now wore his dusty old armor, which gave him a sort of comfort and deja-vu. By his side was his old sentry station, well crafted by no other then himself! 

Okay, maybe not all that was true. "it wasn't well crafted", Papyrus thought with a sight. The roof was on the brink of falling down and the roof looked unsafe - but it was the thought that counted and he was still kind of proud of it, no matter how shitty it is. 

He remembered Sans helping him find the cardboard box, with which Papyrus' built the 'so called' station. He made a sad nyeh sound, when he though of the fact that his whole station had been created out of cardboardhydrates, while his brother got at least three real ones out of wood. It was back when Papyrus wasn't the king and dreamt about becoming a royal guard or at least a sentry, to help his brother out. The younger skeleton knew of Sans many jobs and thought that he wanted to become an awesome royal guard, thus getting both recognition and the money they needed. Instead, Sans and Undyne had agreed that he should be given cooking lessons. COOKING LESSONS! 

Well, Papyrus went along with it, until it all became a drill. He was afraid that if he didn't, Captain Undyne would stop talking to him... Because she was his "captain", not certainly his so called "friend". Remembering the resets he now knew that she was though... 

Papyrus gave a small smile as he thought back to their return to the castle. The servants and guards had hurried over to them with open arms, apparently the doorkeepers who had guarded him when he was captured had taken a blow to the head, before being locked in the cleaning cupboard, seen first in the morning by a some rabbit maids. They said it had all lead to a goose chase, with no lead on where else to look. Every day since the accident, they had been over him like an hawk, watching his every move. Thus he decided to take a break in Snowdin, after putting a letter on his royal bed saying so.

A nearing movement caught his attention and he turned to see Sans walking toward him.

"Heya bro, heard you were here, and sorta figured it would be best to come alone." He sat down besides his younger brother. "How ya feeling, bud?"

"TIRED" Papyrus said with a forced grin. "BUT 'TIBIA' HONEST, SO WOULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEVER BE ABLE TO MATCH UP TO YOUR LAZY 'BONES'."

"Good one, bro" Sans answered with a dry laugh. 

"NYEHE, I KNOW!" They fell in silence. 

"Hey, Pap?" The older said after a while.

"YES, SANS?"

"How're you holding up after everything? Y'know with the new memories and everything? I mean, now that you have determination in your genes you probably won't forget again and-"

Papyrus cut him off "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He gave the other a big smile. "YOU KNOW I PREFER IT THIS WAY... NOW WE CAN FINALLY HANDLE THE RESETS AND THE MEMORIES OF GASTER TOGETHER."

Sans could not help but find the ground rather interesting as his soul was filled with regrets. He was surprised at the big hug that pulled him out of his deep thoughts. 

"HEY, I WANT NONE OF THAT!!!" The grip of the hug tightened. "YOU KNOW, I HAVE BEEN REALLY WORRIED THAT YOU LIVE ON LIQUIDS, SLEEP ALL DAY AND SAY SHITTY PUNS, BUT NOW I KNOW WHY!" 

"However, now I might also drag you down with me...." The shorter skeleton said in a quiet voice. "I guess its just one more of my many faults."he continued, inaudiable to his sibling.

"OH, DON'T WORRY SANS! I'M SURE THAT WHATEVER HAPPENS, WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE TO BRING THE OTHER RIGHT BACK ON THEIR FEET!" 

Sans, who was at a loss for words, pulled out of the hug and looked at his little brother with the biggest, and most genuine smile he had had in years.

They held each others' hand, as the sun sank and was replaced by darkness. When the stars came out and also the moon, was the happy sound of a wolf the most outgoing, and it filled the town with the feeling that everything was going to be okay in the end. 

-The end-

 

\----------------------------

Mt Ebbot 20XX

A human fell down.


	14. Thank you all! ;^;

Okay, so this chapter is not really a continuation of the story, but I just wanted to thank you all who has continued to subscribe to this fanfic, even if it has been a big disappointment. I also want to thank the people who bookmarked this fanfic, both private and official! =^_^=

Hehe, I still feel like this fanfic has improved my writing, at least a bit. As I said, so was this the first fanfic I've ever started and also finished (not really used to writing stories at all though...). I also know that I need to structure the story better, maybe not just follow my guts. If someone asks me now "Hey, why did you make a king Papyrus ending?" "Hey, why did you turn Papyrus into a dog- like creature?", then the only thing I can answer is that I just followed my heart. <3 

Haha! Jokes aside, I hope the fanfic still turned out okay in the end! (I am more proud of the two other Sans/Papyrus stories I've started while working on this one though, you are all free to check those two out as well... >_>)

Now I'm not going to keep you all here, I'm sure you have better things to read... but I just wanted to REALLY REALLY thank you all! You have all meant a lot to me! so...

THANKS, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I give you all a big hug? ;^;

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing stories and this is my first fanfic story, but in spite of that I hope you like it! Also, note that english isn't my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors... Please tell me in the comment if improvements can be made and if you want more! Thank you beforehand! My tumblr: Esmiden


End file.
